


门后的你，门后的我

by Girrrrrrrrrrl



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Implied Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girrrrrrrrrrl/pseuds/Girrrrrrrrrrl
Summary: 一个人的荡妇，所有人的天使
Relationships: 空军组 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	门后的你，门后的我

人们都知道Collins是个战斗英雄。他是RAF的一员，曾掩护士兵从敦刻尔克撤退，参加过不列颠空战，光荣退役的时候，胸前奖章闪亮，像他的蓝眼睛一样。

他是那种金发碧眼脸颊红润的苏格兰男孩，笑起来阳光灿烂，开口说话带点家乡口音，温温柔柔的，有人背地里叫他“天使”。他又何尝不是呢？拯救过那么多人，可以自在翱翔于蓝天，又正好和天使长相相似。人们虽然听过他的事迹，却对他的生活知之甚少，这为他赢得了更多尊敬——他仿佛真的是个偶然坠落人间的天使，甚至没有私生活，那幢小房子紧闭的门后，等待他的大概只有宁静。

只有他自己知道有谁在等待。

Farrier。暗绿的眼睛像地狱的深渊，头发浓黑有如夜色伸出的巨翼，但是臂膀足够坚实有力，怀抱足够宽厚温暖，所以他可以放心堕落，而不必担心后果。

Farrier在等他。只是想到这点就足以使Collins浑身发烫。白日圣洁，夜晚淫荡，傍晚踏入家门就换一副面孔。他会在门廊上脱下衣服叠整齐，有时候他们做得忘我就会搞得一片狼藉，天使可不能穿着精液斑斑的衣服出门。他全身赤裸，看着Farrier走向自己，交换一个深吻，然后推推搡搡地进入正题。

纳粹把Farrier的大脑搅的一团糟，昔日的王牌飞行员现在只有性器称得上是一流，不过没关系。他跪在地板上吞吐Farrier腿间的火热，就像他曾经做过的那样，只是远比当初灵巧。舌尖滑过柱体筋络的时候，Farrier还是会满足地轻哼，临近爆发的时候还是会按住他的头颅自顾自的挺动腰身，他的眼底也还是会涌起薄薄一层泪，一切都和那时一样。是的，只是Farrier不会再说那些甜言蜜语了，他也不再青涩。

他体贴的情人变得粗暴，他由懵懂少年变得性技娴熟。他已经可以在带着撕咬意味的狂吻中摸索到快感，抢占先机让自己的舌尖在对方口中肆意侵袭，引导情人的手在身体上爱抚摩挲，同时握住自己想要的坚硬火热。他想要他。向来如此。从他们初见开始，延续到战后岁月。以前，Farrier连哄带骗地害他被欲望冲昏头脑，才能听到他又羞又急地从齿缝里挤出带着哭腔的求饶；现在他已经可以自觉地双腿大张，掰开臀瓣，目光坚定地大声宣告自己此刻是肉欲的奴隶。

肏我。现在就肏我，狠狠地。

不消片刻他的要求就会得到满足，Farrier从不令人失望。粗大的柱体强硬地顶入体内，突如其来又在意料之中的充实感总能让他放肆呻吟。他知道自己发出的所有声音都是求欢的信号：体液被拍碎在交合处发出粘腻的声音，喉间满足的低吼，从嗓子眼里涌出的浪叫，如此原始，如此粗蛮，但是如此真切。他把Farrier抱得更紧些，指尖陷入Farrier结实的背肌，双腿缠上他的腰。Collins像个真正的荡妇那样打定主意要缠上这个男人，取悦他，占有他，榨干他。扭动的腰肢便于他扌喿得更深更猛，勾住脖颈唇舌缱绻让他专心做爱，在一场性事结束之后软绵绵地依在他胸口，却以后穴反复磨蹭他的肉棒促使他雄风再起......天使不会这样淫靡的，但是天使不会知道他有多幸福。低级幸福，但是起码他们彼此拥有。

Farrier太累了，不能像以前那样抱他去清洗。不过这没关系，他不介意带着性爱的味道睡去。在第一缕晨光照到Collins金黄的睫毛上时，他会在爱人的臂弯中醒来，默默地清理打扫。热水冲掉他身上的精液，也洗去他眼底的欲望，站在镜前抹掉水雾之后，他仍是人们心中圣洁的“天使”。扣好每一颗扣子，抚平每一条褶皱，金发梳得整整齐齐，为Farrier备好早餐，在他唇上轻轻一吻，道过早安之后匆匆转身，在欲念上头之前离去。这种生活他还可以再过很多年。

人们对Collins的生活知之甚少，但所有人都认为他是个天使。只有Farrier知道，Collins是他一个人的荡妇。

他们可以一直这样下去，天荒地老。

END


End file.
